


Blood Must Have Blood

by Hello21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, POV Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello21/pseuds/Hello21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergence, between 3x05 and 3x06. </p><p>What if Lexa hadn't agreed with Clarke. What if blood must always have blood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Must Have Blood

Bellamy heard the front gate alarm go off, warning Arcadia of a grounder approaching. He slowly stood up, feeling weak in his legs and sick to his stomach. He wanted to believe that he was feeling sick due to the fact that he hadn’t been taking care of himself, since Mount Weather…since Gina’s death.

But he knew that was a lie.

What Pike had done, what Bellamy had helped and supported him do was to blame. Three hundred more bodies to his count of murders. More blood on his hands and more images that will haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

They had gone too far. He tried to shut out their faces, their pleas, but Bellamy knew he would never be clean from his sins.

 _He did the right thing_.

He made the right choice in supporting Pike. People suffered and died when Bellamy was in charge. His people, his friends and really anyone who put faith in him died when he was in charge. People like Charlotte, Fox and Maya.

People like Gina.

Bellamy was done being in charge. He was a soldier, not a leader. Maybe Pike had gone too far, but maybe this was the step they had needed to take from the very beginning. Maybe if they had done this before, the grounders wouldn’t think they could do whatever they wanted. Kill them whenever they damn please, without any consequences to the supposed peace.

Kane, Abby, Octavia, and Clarke, they were all naïve to think they could trust the grounders. The people who impaled Jasper with a spear, the people who attacked and ruthlessly killed kids because they were unfortunate enough to be guinea pigs for the Ark. The people who left them at Mount Weather once they had a better option or blew up Mount Weather just to prove a point.

There was never going to be peace. Not between them and the grounders, the grounders had wanted war since the dropship crashed on Earth.

Pike understood that. He understood that they were fighting a war, it was good that Arcadia finally had a leader ready to commit to that war. Commit to protecting them from the grounders. Bellamy had to believe it was a good thing.

Bellamy reached the gate, his gun secured to his side as he joined Pike. The grounder was talking, calmly almost as though he was bored. He didn’t seemed to be all that concern with the numerous of guns pointed at him.

It was unnerving.

Bellamy knew, from experience that when it came to close combat even with their guns, the grounders had the advantage. They were stronger and faster, and could quickly disarm and kill any of them.

Bellamy knew that. Pike knew that.

That’s why they attacked when the army had been asleep, gunned down their injured. It wasn’t a battle, but a slaughter. He tried to ignore the wave of nausea overcoming him, instead he focused on the grounder.

“The Commander has received your message.”

Pike was pleased. Bellamy could practically feel the smugness radiating off him, but something was off. The grounder was too calm. The messenger wasn’t still or confident like Lincoln was before a fight, it was something else.

He had accepted that he was going to die.

Something was wrong, but before Bellamy voice his concerns, Gillmer was already speaking. “If your commander has accepted this land as rightfully ours, why send you? Grounders aren’t welcome. Leave now.”

The grounder turned to Gillmer, he looked amused. “You misunderstand.”

He carefully put down the bag he was holding on the ground and took a step away from it.

A cold tension filled the air and everyone, including Bellamy were fiercely gripping their guns. He heard someone murmur about another bomb, but Bellamy doubted that. The destruction of Mount Weather had been one of convenience, an already set bomb where their enemies were staying. Convenience, not preference. Grounders got close and personal for the kill

Pike nodded towards Hannah and she stepped towards the grounder. Guns focused on him, daring him to try anything, but Bellamy knew this wasn’t a trap. This was a message. A confirmation of war. Dread filled Bellamy as he imagined what could be inside the bag.

Hannah carefully opened the flap and gasped. Horror written on her face as she quickly tried to scramble away from the bag, knocking it over.

Clarke’s head rolled onto the ground.

Bellamy’s whole world stop. His knees gave out and he collapsed onto the ground. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything. He just stared, she was dead.

The grounder's voice was miles away, but Bellamy knew what he was saying. “Blood must have blood.”

Clarke’s blood for Bellamy’s crimes. For his sins.

He winced as shots were fired at the grounder. Bellamy dared to glance at the grounder, the messenger of death. There was a small curve to his lips, it was barely there, but it was clear that it was a smile for the pain he had been able to cause.

A message well-delivered.

The world came rushing back to Bellamy all at once. He saw Monty throwing up and Pike shouting orders to his militia to keep back the crowd. But Pike and his people were new, they weren’t here when Clarke was here. When Clarke led Arcadia. When she was their leader, their protector. 

The crowd grew and pushed back. Bellamy recognized the faces of the delinquents pushing to the front, yelling and demanding justice. Justice from Pike. Blood must have blood.

Bellamy winced as he heard Abby’s blood curdling scream. Chaos erupted from there. The tension and misgivings about Pike’s leadership seem to just break, everyone was turning on one another. Fighting whoever they believe was at fault.

Miller attacked Gillmer and someone shot Miller in the stomach, only seconds before Bryan smashed the butt of his own rifle in Gillmer face and then shoot Miller’s killer. Bryan was dead on the ground in a matter of seconds, next to his boyfriend.

Yelling, tears, blood and dirt all seemed to permeate the air.

Bellamy had to wonder if this was Lexa’s plan. Did she know the impact Clarke’s death would have on Arcadia? Did she predict they would turn on one another in a matter of minutes? That they pick one another off before the actual war, like with the disease the grounders sent so long ago. Or perhaps they were simply just ahead of Lexa's schedule.

Monty was screaming at his mother, blaming her for Clarke’s death. Hannah turned to Pike, hoping he would give her orders or be able to lead them out of this. But whatever control Pike once had was gone, he was still trying to calm and reason with everyone, but no one was listening.

Clarke would have known what to do, she would've known what to say to calm everyone down. But she was dead, and Bellamy wasn’t sure if he was laughing or crying at this point. It was too much. 

The more Pike spoke, the more people got angry. Bellamy imagined it be hard for anyone to listen to a man speak against violence after he proudly order the death of three hundred people. 

He turned back to Clarke. Dead. She was a dead. A part of him hoped, fucking wished that this was somehow a trick. A cruel manipulation of Lexa's, but there was no denying that it was Clarke. The ends of her blonde curls were now caked with dried blood and dirt.

The worst part was her eyes. Wide open and staring blankly at him. The bright blue of her eyes were gone, clouded over with a milky white color.

Dead.

Bellamy quickly scanned the ground and the remnants of the bag, looking for any hint of braids and brown hair. Octavia wasn’t there. Octavia was possibly still alive, but that didn’t mean much, she could still be in Lexa’s clutches, as leverage over Arcadia. Leverage over Bellamy.

Bellamy tried to reason that Octavia was most likely safe, far away from Lexa. Octavia would have been a better message to declare war with and Clarke would have been the ideal leverage over Arcadia.  

He tried to convince himself that his sister was safe or at the very least not dead. If Lexa had both Clarke and Octavia, she would have either sent both of their heads or just Octavia’s.

Bellamy’s reasoning didn’t help him feel any better. He felt sick at the idea, that once more he put his sister in danger. He felt the contents of his own stomach heave violently onto the ground.

Clarke was dead and his sister was out there, somewhere, and it was all his fault. He turned to Pike, who was slowly backing away with three of his own flanked at his side. Anger coursed through Bellamy. As much as he hated himself, he hated Pike more.

He stood up shaking. His legs could barely hold the weight of all the deaths Bellamy was responsible for now.

Clarke’s death was the final straw that broke him and he raised his gun to Pike. With the comforting thought that Octavia would be far better without him, Bellamy took his shot, not caring of what was to become of him afterwards.

Blood must have blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Pike and Bellamy not really contemplating what would happen to Clarke, who is with the grounders, after they killed the army. Especially on Bellamy's part, he knows the grounders and the whole 'blood must have blood' motto of theirs. 
> 
> I don't view Bellamy joining Pike a huge mischaracterization, as if you look at the evidence and Bellamy's previous interactions with grounders, it makes sense why he would agree to attack the grounders. [(X)](http://lady-griffin.tumblr.com/post/139802394656/i-can-understand-why-bellamy-joined-pike-spoilers)
> 
> But why was there no concern for Clarke's fate? 
> 
> So for Pike and Bellamy not worry about their actions hurting Clarke, here is some awful angst. And some severe consequences for their act of war.


End file.
